


Call Viktor

by KitKatLew



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Big Brothers, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatLew/pseuds/KitKatLew
Summary: Mila goes out one night and some idiot won’t leave her alone. Luckily someone helps and Viktor takes her home.*Attempted sexual assault* be careful
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva & Katsuki Yuuri, Mila Babicheva & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Call Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the summary there is mention of attempted sexual assault so please read carefully

Any skater knew sleep was important. Viktor knew more than anyone. Especially since he wasn’t the most agreeable when he woke up. 

So being shaken awake at 1:30 in the morning by Yuuri was not the most pleasant of occurrences. 

“Viktor your phone.” Yuuri mumbled into his pillow. The older man took the cue and sat up to turn off his phone. He was going to just ignore it. However the caller ID made him change his mind. 

“Mila? Why are you calling at this ungodly hour?” Even though Viktor has retired a year prior he was still teaching lessons. So that meant having to be up at the same time as any skater. 

“I...ummm,” her voice cracking and she sounded like she was barley keeping it together. 

“What’s wrong.” Viktor suddenly awoke all at once. 

“I...need a ride. If that’s okay.” She quietly spoke into the phone. 

“Alright let me get dressed I’ll be right there. Where are you? Are you hurt?” Viktor spewed questions are her at lightning speed.

“I’m at that bar off of 3rd street. You know the one we took Yuri to for his 18th birthday a few months ago.” Viktor remembered the night. Yuri had gotten black out drunk and could barely move for two days. 

Viktor thought for a moment about the fastest way to get there. “Yeah I know where it is. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” 

Viktor rose from the bed. “Where are you going?” Yuuri question aware of the hour. 

“Mila called me.” He said still slightly shocked. Usually Mila was responsible when it came to going out. “She needs a ride. She sounded upset Yuuri.” He was beginning to worry and was throwing his clothes on as fast as possible.

Yuuri rose from the bed as well, “Is she alright?” Yuuri began to throw clothes on as well. 

“She didn’t say, she just told me she was at a bar and needed a ride.” Viktor explained. “I think I should go. When she called she was really upset so I don’t want to overwhelm her.” 

“Alright you go.” Yuuri surrendered after a moment. “If something happened bring her back here. Don’t just leave her home alone.”

“I know luvaboy, I just need to go.” With a quick trip to the restroom and a kiss Viktor was gone. 

When Viktor entered the bar it was quite frankly dead. There was almost no one there. Safe to say he was a little confused. Then he saw Mila in a corner both. Head turned away.

He sat down across from her and spoke softly. “Mila” she jumped not realizing he was there. It was almost as if she was in a daze. But when she turned her face he saw that her lip was split and swollen. “What happened?” Viktor’s worry only grew. 

“Some guy didn’t know how to take no for an answer.” She said with a slight laugh, clearly trying to lift the mood. Before Viktor could ask she continued, “Don’t worry, the bartender intervened before he could do anything else.”

“Okay, do you need to go to the hospital?” Viktor said trying to be as calm as possible. 

She shook her head. “No I just want to go home.” Her voice cracking as if she was about to cry. 

They got up from the table and Mila went up to the bar to pay her tab. “No.” the bartender replied, “it’s on the house.” That was it for Mila tears started to stream down her face.

“Thank you.” Viktor replied for her and grabbed her hand and led her out to the car. 

Viktor at the wheel and Mila in the passengers seat Viktor prepared to drive home. Mila stifling sobs. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Viktor still speaking in a soft tone, not knowing whether or not her head was hurting. 

She was quite for a while, Viktor almost started driving. But then she spoke, softly but still understandable 

“He was flirting with me...and I didn’t stop him or let him know I wasn’t interested. So I guess it’s equally my fault.” Mila has no emotion in her voice, it was all very mechanical. 

“No.” Viktor stared somewhat sternly. “It is not your fault he was a fucking moron. You understand? This is not and will never be your fault.”

She nodded and continued. “He bought me a few shots and they hit me so much faster than usual. Probably because I’d had nothing to eat.” Viktor made a mental note to feed her when they got home. “He grabbed my wrists and took me to the back alley.” Mila rolled her sleeves up to reveal dark still forming bruises on her wrists. She had always bruised somewhat easily but still. “I tried to pull away and he slapped me.” Her tears started falling again. 

Viktor cupped her face and whipped the tears with his thumbs. “He didn’t go any father did he?” His blood boiling at the thought of someone hurting her like that. 

“No the bartender was dumping the trash and saw him. He got in a few good hits but the guy bolted.” Viktor could tell she was trying so hard to keep it together. “He called the cops and they asked all these questions and got statements. But it’s not like they have a huge chance of finding him.” 

“Well did the police say that?” Viktor began to question if the police had really told her that.

“No, but Viktor even if they do find him he’d only get a max sentence of what 5 years. Maximum!” She emphasized.

“Still don’t lose faith.” Viktor reminded her. “So, I think you should come spend the night with Yuuri and I.” Viktor told her.

“I want to go home Viktor. Besides I have no clothes or anything at your apartment.” She argued.

“Fine we can go get clothes and whatever else you need.” Viktor persisted.

“Fine.” Mila gave in, and Viktor started the drive to her apartment. 

Once they arrived Mila went up and got everything she needed for about two or three days Viktor guessed. Then it was to the Katsuki-Nikiforov household for some much needed rest. 

When they arrived Yuuri was awake sitting on the couch flipping through the many TV channels. He greeted Mila and took her bags into the guest room. 

Viktor sat her down at the kitchen table and began looking for something for her to eat. 

“Can’t I just go to bed?” She asked still in her soft tone.

“You told me you hadn’t eaten, so no you can’t.” Mila rolled her eyes so hard Viktor felt it. Even at 22 Mila was still one of the sassiest people he knew. (Next to Yurio of course) 

“Well can I take a shower first?” Viktor could tell she was getting irritated with him.

“What a wonderful idea. You shower and I’ll make you something to eat.” Viktor cheered.

“Mila?” Yuuri called walking into the kitchen. “Is your head hurting you? Would you like some medicine?” He had a pill bottle in hand. 

“Yes please. Thank you Yuuri.” She responded as he got her a glass of water. 

She took two ibuprofen and got up form the table and headed for the shower. 

“Vitya is she alright?” Yuuri concerned for the girl he just saw in front of him.

“Some douche bag at the bar couldn’t take no for an answer. Not to worry though a bartender stopped him before he could go any further.” Viktor explained.

Viktor could tell Yuuri was just as angry as he had been when he found out. 

“I think he might have spiked her drinks so just keep an ear out while she’s in the shower.” 

“Why do you say that?” Mila seemed like she just had one to many not like she was drugged.

“She told me that she felt drunk after a few shots. She chalked it up to not eating beforehand, but if I know anything about that girl she can hold her alcohol almost as well as me.”(And that’s saying something) “What should I make her to eat?” Yuuri was just about to respond but heard a concerning noise emanating form the bathroom. 

He was at the door before he even knew what was happening, Viktor following suit. 

“Mila are you alright?” He asked the through the door. But the only response he got was retching. “I’m coming in.” He announced.

Mila was hunched over the toilet. Vomiting up the contents of her stomach. Yuuri went over to her and held her hair back to avoid getting anymore vomit than what was already in it.

She dry heaved for a few more minutes and then leaned her face against the seat. To tired to even care. Yuuri gently lifted her so her head was on the edge of the tub and turned the water on to begin washing her hair. Viktor went to the kitchen to make her something small to eat and something to rehydrate her. 

Yuuri silently washed her hair and then she convinced him to leave her alone long enough to at least clean off and change clothes. But he still sat outside the door the whole time. 

“Better?” He asked, hopping to his feet when she exited the bathroom. She nodded. “Let’s get you some food and then you can go to bed.” Yuuri glanced around his phone it was almost 3:30 in the morning. Safe to say they would be late for practice. 

“I’m not hungry.” Mila complain as they made their way back to the kitchen table. 

Yuuri sat her down and explained,” You need to eat to absorb whatever’s in your stomach, not to mention you’ll be way more hungover if you don’t.” He was stern but still fair. “I also want you to drink and entire bottle of water before you go to sleep. You where already dehydrated before you threw up. Got it?” Mila once again nodded.

Mila slowly ate toast with butter and drank her water. She was more tired than anything else at this point. The food wasn’t that appetizing but there was no chance Viktor or Yuuri would let her leave the table without eating. She felt like a small child waiting to be excused. 

Eventually most of the toast was gone and she finished the water. “I’m going to bed now.” Mila rose from the table. 

“Alright, if you need anything we’ll be in our room.” Yuuri told her heading to bed, almost equally exhausted. 

Mila crawled into the bed and was to tired by the time she realized she left the lights on. “Goodnight Mila.” Viktor said as he turned the lights off. “I’ll tell Yakov that you won’t be at practice tomorrow. Well later today I guess.” He tucked the blankets up a little further. “I won’t go into detail I’ll just tell him you aren’t feeling well.” She didn’t respond Viktor had thought she fell asleep. 

As he walked out he heard a small whisper, “Thank you Viktor.” 

“No need to thank me. Sleep well.” And with that she was asleep.


End file.
